


Up Against the Wall

by roosebolton



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Furry, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Public Blow Jobs, Rabbits, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Tigers, Trans Male Character, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Wolves, excessive cum, gross but in a hot way, idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: A rabbit accidentally catches the attention of four large predators, and suddenly finds himself at a dead end.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Up Against the Wall

I was cornered. I was cornered, and there was no way for me to escape. There were four of them, and one of me, and all of them were in front of me, brick walls behind me and to my left and right. I'd made the mistake of accidentally walking too close to them as I passed them on the sidewalk, and one of them must have liked the way I smelled because they followed me afterward. I thought it was a coincidence, until I started walking faster to get away from them, but they sped up their pace, too. 

So I ran. I ran, with some part of me knowing that I would never be able to escape four huge, muscular furry predators with longer and stronger legs than mine. I was still new to the city, and I didn't know my way around that well, which is how I ended up at the end of a dead-end alley with three huge wolves and a tiger blocking the only way out.

"What... what do you guys want...? I don't have a lot of money, but it's yours if you want it... Please don't kill me... I don't want to be eaten, please..."

The tiger snickered. "We're not going to eat you. Well, not in the way you mean, anyway..."

The largest wolf glared at him, and his grin subsided.

"He's an idiot, but he's not wrong." He walked closer to me. "Take off your clothes, boy."

I glanced back and forth at the four predators' faces, and I felt my face get hot. "Please don't do this..."

He stepped close enough that I could feel his breath. "I said," he whispered into my long ears, "take off your clothes. Or I'll do it for you."

I gulped. "All of 'em?"

"Yes, little rabbit. All of 'em."

Quietly, numbly, I took off my t-shirt, throwing it into the corner of the alley, then unbuttoned my shorts and threw them in the same direction. I kicked my sandals off and nudged them aside with my feet. Embarrassed, I took a deep breath and pulled off my lacy underwear, and soon it floated gingerly onto the pile in the corner.

"So you've got _two_ holes," the wolf said, licking his lips. "Isn't that just perfect, boys?"

The rest of his crew murmured agreement.

"But... but there's still four of you, and only one of me..."

"We'll find a way to make it work, bunny boy, don't you worry."

Backing me up against the wall, the head wolf unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling his sheath and balls out through the fly. He didn't seem to be wearing underwear. "We're all gonna have a little fun together, aren't we?" He bent down slightly, since he was taller than me, and began rubbing the end of his sheath against me. "And since I'm the alpha of this little squad, I get to go first."

Slowly, I began to feel his cock poke out, less soft and fluffy than the rest of his sheath and balls. When it was out a couple of inches, he began rubbing it between my thighs, right against my pussy, but without trying to push inside. 

"Why don't you get on your knees and give it a little suck, hmm?"

It wasn't a question. I slowly sank to my knees and opened my mouth, sticking out my tongue.

"Good slut," he said with a growl, pushing his cock into my mouth until I could feel his furry balls against my chin. I licked it as best I could, and I felt him getting harder in my mouth to the point that I almost gagged when he began to rock his hips. When he pulled out, I could see that his cock was huge. I had no idea how it was going to fit inside either of my holes.

The other wolves and the tiger had pulled their dicks out, too, and started stroking themselves hard. It seemed like they'd done this before, maybe, but I wasn't about to ask.

"All right, rabbit," he said, tugging on my ears. "Up. Turn around and touch your toes, if you can." He snickered.

I swallowed hard, doing as he asked, though I couldn't quite reach my toes. I had barely bent over before I felt the pointed tip of his cock pressed against my front hole, which was already dripping wet. He didn't wait long, either, just pushed into me in a way that almost knocked me over. He laughed. 

"Maybe you'd better put your hands up against the wall."

I nodded quickly and adjusted my position, bracing myself against the bricks. He started fucking me in earnest, then, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning.

"I knew you'd be a slut just like this from the moment I saw you. Bunnies always are."

I whined in protest, but I couldn't deny it was true, at least for me. 

He pulled my ears a little roughly, fucking into me hard a few times, then pulled out. I made a noise and he chuckled.

"Missing my cock already? Don't worry, you'll get it again soon enough. I wanna let my boys have their turn, too."

I looked at the other three, worried.

"Go ahead, boys. Pick your poison."

The two wolves stepped forward to claim me at the same time, while the tiger lagged behind. 

"Bend over."

"Like this?" I bent over with my hands against the wall as I had with the leader.

"No. Like this." One of the wolves pulled me away from the wall, turning me to the side, and bent me over at the waist, until I was face to face with the other one's cock.

"...Oh."

The one behind me pushed his cock all the way into me in one stroke, easily, since I was already wet and stretched from the leader's cock, and I did as I had earlier and opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue for the other one. Soon they were fucking me at the same pace, and I was stuffed front and back, barely able to breathe, but somehow managing. The wolf cock in my mouth wasn't as big as the leader's, but it was still huge, and after a few minutes of this I noticed his knot beginning to swell. I looked up at him in panic, but he didn't force it in, and I was silently thankful for that as I soon found myself gulping down load after load after load of wolf cum.

The tiger laughed. "You _always_ come first, don't you? Do you just... never jack off, or what?"

"Hey! I jack off plenty, thank you, it's just that, well... I kind of have a fetish for face-fucking bunnies, okay?" He grabbed me by the ears, lazily fucking my mouth a few times. "I mean, look at this and tell me it's not the hottest goddamn thing."

"...Okay, you got me there. My turn, then. Finally."

The wolf who'd just cum in my mouth stepped back, pleased with himself, and leaned against one of the alley walls. The wolf who was fucking me pulled out.

"Which way you wanna do it this time?"

This time? So they _had_ done this kind of thing before. Probably more than once.

The leader sidled over to the tiger and whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Time to bend over and touch your toes again, bunny boy." I obliged him, and the leader picked me up by the waist, slinging me over his arm so that my tail was pointed away from him. Holy _fuck,_ he was strong.

I felt the tiger's paws grip my thighs, his claws grazing me even through my fur, and then I felt his wet tongue lapping at my asshole, and I wiggled a little against the leader wolf because it felt so good.

"Time to open up that little tailhole of yours for me." The leader tugged lightly on my tail, pulling it up to give the tiger an easier view, and then I felt the tiger's broad, flat feline tongue pushing into me, the rough texture irritating my asshole in a way that felt strangely amazing. He managed to get his tongue so far into me that I felt his teeth against my ass, and I squeaked a little at the idea, my asshole clenching hard around his tongue.

"That's enough, I think." The leader waited until the tiger pulled his tongue out of me, then set me down gently on the ground, only to turn my body away from him. He hooked his strong arms underneath my knees, and, hitching me up, lined his cock up with my asshole, the slender pointed tip tickling me there until I squirmed.

"Ready, slut?"

I bit my lip and nodded. 

"Say it."

"I'm ready."

"You can do better than that."

I squirmed a bit. "I'm ready to, uh..." I swallowed audibly, and he held the tip of his cock right at my entrance, not moving, and with the way he was holding me, I couldn't push myself down onto it, either. He was right. I _was_ a slut.

I took a deep breath. "I-I'm ready for you to fuck my tight little asshole with your massive wolf cock. I'm ready for you to fuck me so hard I see stars. I'm ready for you to fill me up with wave after wave of your hot cum, and I'm ready for you to plug me up with that huge knot until I'm so full I can't move." I huffed. "Sir."

The leader howled, and his wolves howled with him. The tiger roared, though it didn't have quite the same effect.

"I think I can oblige you, little bunny slut." And he did, lowering me slowly onto his huge prick for what felt like forever, and when he was all the way inside my ass, he nuzzled against my ears, whispering to me, "Told you, I know a slut when I see one."

He lifted me effortlessly, fucking my ass, gradually picking up the pace until I couldn't conceal my moans. It felt good to be so full, but I wanted more, and I said so.

"Please, sir," I whined. "Fill me up. Knot me. Make me yours."

He fucked me even harder, bouncing me roughly on his cock, and I could feel his knot starting to grow, pushing against my asshole. 

"Almost there, bunny. You ready?"

I nodded, frantically, and after a few more good thrusts my eyes went wide as his massive knot pressed all the way into my asshole, holding him as deep inside me as he could go, hot cum flooding me inside over and over. It felt _wonderful._

I squirmed a little, but I couldn't move much, and my other hole was dripping as much as the wolf cock inside me. 

He growled into my ear. "Didn't have to make you mine, slut. You already were."

I whimpered.

"But we aren't done here, are we, boys?"

My eyes darted to the other two cocks in front of me, the wolf I'd sucked off still down for the count.

"But how will..."

"Don't worry. We've figured out a way."

The tiger picked up the remaining wolf - the smallest of the three wolves - in much the same way as the leader wolf was holding me, but instead of keeping him up by his knees, the wolf wrapped his legs around the tiger's back, and the tiger held him up around the waist. 

"Takes a little flexibility," the tiger said, "but this guy, as it turns out, is very flexible." The wolf nodded.

Edging closer to me, I realized exactly what they were about to do, and my eyes went wide again.

"There... there's no way that they'll both fit..."

"Oh, they'll fit. Look at how fucking _wet_ you are for us. Wouldn't you like to at least let us _try?_ "

Oh, I did. "...Try it then. Stuff me even further, fill me up even more than I already am, with your leader's fat knot in my ass."

They didn't say another word, then, just stepped forward, and the wolf reached down to grab both their cocks, pressing them together, and slowly, gradually, both wolf and tiger cocks were gripped by my slick hole, stretching me more than I'd ever been stretched before. When the tiger rocked his hips, both cocks moved in and out of me, and the sensation of both the pointed wolf cock and the rough tiger dick at the same time almost drove me over the edge.

And they hadn't even _really_ started fucking yet.

Before long, they were slamming both cocks into me as hard and fast as they could manage, given the strange configuration, and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to cum, needed to cum, with all of them deep inside me.

"Please..." I cried out, "please fill me up, I want to feel all of your cum dripping out of both holes, I want to... I want to feel your knot, too." I looked at the wolf, desperately. "Please... breed me..."

The wolf snarled, and the tiger kept them moving. The sensation of their cocks against my inner wall, pressing against my asshole where the massive wolf knot was in my asshole, was amazing, and I'd never felt anything like it. 

"You think you're ready for my knot, now, slut?" 

I nodded, licking my lips.

"Thought you said we wouldn't fit?"

"You were right... please, stretch my hole with your fat knot... I need it... I crave more... I'd fit his knot, too, if I could manage it..." I glanced over at the fourth wolf, who grinned.

"All right..." The wolf stroked himself faster than the tiger could manage to fuck into me, and I could see his knot growing, too. "... Now." He nudged the tiger with his elbow, and then, suddenly, I was completely full of two wolves _and_ a tiger, and nothing could stop the massive flood of cum into my belly, which by then had swollen in a way I found intensely arousing.

I was so full of cocks and knots and cum that I could hardly move, and I still hadn't cum.

"P-please, sirs... may I... may I please..."

The leader nipped at my ear. "May you please _what?_ "

I swallowed. "Cum, sir, please, I haven't... I'm so full, and I can't move, and..."

He gestured with his head to the remaining wolf, who pushed away from the wall and came closer to the four of us. He looked to the leader for instructions.

"Why don't you help our little bunny slut out?"

"Sure. I'm happy to lend a hand."

"Why don't you lend a tongue, instead? The bunny was kind enough to do the same for you, after all."

Flashing his teeth, the other wolf nodded, and suddenly his snout was between me and the wolf being carried by the tiger, and at the first lick of my clit I was already trembling, aching for release.

"P-please... yes... just like that..."

With a wicked growl, he began to lick harder, faster, as though he were dying of thirst and I was the only source of water. I couldn't help but clench around the three cocks inside me, and that caused another wave of cum to flow into me, a ripple effect that led to me finally reaching my peak, squeezing the wolves' knots so tightly that afterward I looked almost pregnant, they'd cum so much for so long inside both my holes.

And yet, even as my orgasm was ending, the wolf didn't stop licking at my clit, at my hole, at his crewmates' cocks, at anywhere he could reach, like he was hungry for it, and I couldn't escape him. I was overstimulated on multiple levels, and even though I had just cum, I found myself having a second orgasm, and then shortly thereafter, a third, as the leader wolf's knot receded enough for him to pull out of my ass.

The last thing I remember before I passed out was the sound of the torrent of wolf cum splashing onto the ground from my well-stretched asshole.


End file.
